Melman/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Madagascar * Not for me. I'm calling in sick! * I like Gloria. *I found a brown-another brown spot on my shoulder right there? Right there. You see? * Ah! Underpants! * I wanted to give you something personal. You know, that was my first rectal thermometer. (referring to Marty's birthday present) * Yeah, what ya gotta do is you gotta go to Grand Central and you gotta take the metro train north. (giving Marty directions to Connecticut) * It is getting late. I guess I'm gonna... (instantly goes to sleep) * (waking up Alex) Alex. Alex. Alex. Alex. Alex! (Alex wakes up, sucking his thumb) You suck your thumb? * Okay, okay. You know about the blood infection, and I have to get up every two hours. Well I got up to pee, and I looked over in Marty's pen, which, you know, I usually don't do, I don't know why but I did, and this time I looked over... * It's Marty. He's gone. * How long is he been working on this? Marty! Marty! (talking about the hole the Penguins made in Marty's pen) * You know, maybe one of us should wait here, in case he comes back. * Hey, hey, you guys! That room has some nifty little sinks you can wash up in, and look! Free mints! * Guys, we're running out of time! * (waking up in a crate) Oh, sleeping just knocks me out. * I often doze while getting an MRI. * Zoo transfer?! Oh, no. No, no, I can't be transferred. I have an appointment with Doctor Goldberg at five. There are prescriptions that have to be filled! No other zoo can afford my medical care! And I am not going HMO! (In crate en route to Africa) * San Diego. White sandy beaches, cleverly simulated natural environment. I'm telling you, this could be the San Diego Zoo. Complete with fake rocks. (taps a rock) Wow, that looks real. * They are so cute from a reasonable distance. (in reference to the Lemurs) * Oh Alex, what did you do? * AAAAH! Nature! It's all over me! Get it off! * You abused the power of your birthday wish and brought this bad luck on all of us. Why'd you tell us your wish? You're not supposed to do that. * Can we go to the fun side now? * (tasting the seaweed on a stick) That's unbelievable! Merry Madagascar *Well maybe, for some people, saying good-bye is really hard. *And I can't wait to see Dr. Maneesh, greatest chiropractor ever. *AHH! CANNIBALS! *What's happening? *We're gonna die! *These rocks taste like coal. (tasting coal) *And those reindeer have like magical powers. (when the penguins want to fly the sleigh) *But I'm Claustrophobic. (when he going to the chimney) *Guys, I'm stuck! (gets stuck in the chimney) *I'm burning! *(Alex and Marty enter through the front door and see Melman's head sticking out of the fireplace flu) Oh thank you! *Don't leave me! *(seeing a lot of buildings) CAN WE FREAK OUT NOW?! *(upon seeing New York) It's still here! *Dr. Maneesh's neck massager! *So it's Madagascar or home? *I thought you said there's enough sparkly stuff to get us there! (talking to Skipper on their way to Madagascar) *Yeah, Christmas isn't ruined, we delivered everything! *Well, looks like Santa's back in business. *I can't stop! I can't stop! *Alex, you okay? (when Alex got hit in the head by a coconut thrown by King Julien) Madagascar Escape 2 Africa * (As a calf in a flashback, uncomfortably, to Gloria's comment about Alex) You think he's cute? (wheezes, as under a circumstance, he is wearing a neck brace) * Glad we could introduce you to the toilet. (to the lemurs when boarding the plane) * Is that Vivaldi? * I love you, Gloria, I always have! (beat; Gloria is asleep, Alex and Marty with the chimps stare at him) Like you love the beach, or a good book, or... or the beach. * What? You don't have doctors here? (meeting other giraffes) * My mother would be so happy. (after taking a job as a witch doctor) * I'm in my prime here. I'm terminal, you know. I probably only have another two days left to live. * I never really have the guts to tell Gloria how I feel about her, how I've always felt about her. * No, that's not it! * (to Moto Moto, about Gloria) Listen, Mototo, You better treat this lady like a queen. Because you, my friend, you have found yourself the perfect woman. If I was ever so lucky to find the perfect woman, I would give her flowers every day! And not just any flowers, okay? Her favorites are orchids - white orchids. And breakfast in bed! Six loaves of wheat toast, with butter on both sides! No crust! Just the way she likes it. I'd be her shoulder to cry on and her best friend. And I'd spend every day trying to think of how to make her laugh. She has the most amazing laugh. That's what I would do if I were you. but I'm not. So you do it. * Gloria, I just want you to know, back at the zoo, it was never the doctors or the perscriptions that kept me going. It was always you. Seeing you every day. That's what kept me going! Madly Madagascar Madagascar Europe's Most Wanted * Actually, I'm the Triborough Bridge. (when Alex sees Melman with his neck stretched out like a bridge, thinking he's the Brooklyn Bridge) * How do a lion, a zebra, a giraffe, and a hippo walk into a casino in Monte Carlo? (Marty: I don't know. Ask the rabbi!) Hey, I'm serious. * Maybe I should be in charge. I am a doctor. * (sees Dubois and her men chasing after them in the car) Guys, we've got a tail. * (after the plane crashed) Why can't we ever just make a normal landing? * Oh what's the point? Tell me one conceivable way that extra-large animals like us are going to be able to move through europe without gathering unwanted attention. * I can't dance. * (on the tightrope) Pshht dancing, All you're doing is moving and not getting anywhere. I mean, the music totally throws off my timing. You want excitement? Check it out, Who's on a tightrope? Huh? Who's on a tightrope? (suddenly scared) Ahhh! I'm on a tightrope. I'm on a tightrope! Help me! Ahhh, I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall and break all of my neck! * I can't dance okay? There, I said it. * (to Gloria) I have tried dancing, I practiced in private because you dance so well! And so I tried, but I can't. Now you know! * I practiced dancing but it's no use, I don't know what to do with my arms. * (He and Gloria finally came up with their routine, dancing on the tightrope) Hey, I'm dancing! We're dancing on the tightrope! Woo-Hoo! I'm dancing!" * (to the circus animals) But you never let us on the train! * (remembering all they did out in the world, looking at Gloria) It was dangerous. * (Alex said that when they were with the circus they were home and wished they realized it soon) I'm really gonna miss those guys. * (gets hit by a tranquilizer dart) Is my neck getting longer? *Let's rock! (when getting out of the cage along with Gloria using the tightrope fired by Stefano) ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE -------- REFERENCE SECTION -------- ---- Category:Char-Quotes